


The Interview Lunch

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben spanks a ketchup bottle and Rey likes it, F/M, Job Interview, Or at least thinking about spanking, Praise Kink, Spanking, background finnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: "Gotta whack it," Finn mumbled through his full mouth. Ben frowned, flicked his tie over his shoulder, and gave the bottom of the bottle a hearty smack.Rey flinched and dropped the onion ring she'd been holding up to her lips. Something about his serious expression, combined with the sudden violence of his hand, sent a shock straight to her core.Ben is interviewing for a job and Rey comes along to the interview lunch. When Ben has trouble getting the ketchup out of the bottle, Rey's imagination takes off.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801348
Comments: 69
Kudos: 140
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The Interview Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt from the Reylo Prompts Twitter account](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1222097735496687617?s=21):
> 
> "Over lunch, as Ben slaps the bottom of a glass ketchup bottle at the local diner, Rey realizes that she might have a spanking kink. The more frustrated he gets, the more turned on she is."
> 
> The prompt was anon on CC but I happen to know that the prompt is from LonelyLavenderBones so I am gifting this to her. I hope this is okay, I wrote it on my commute. Thank you to flypaper_brain for the quick morning beta!
> 
> This is based on personal experience in that I just recently was brought along for a job interview lunch for a position I have nothing to do with - but hey free food is free food (there was no kinky talk at my lunch, which I am very happy about thank you)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE I'm rating this M because there is no sex although there are sex acts described (both masturbation and 1:1 PIV sex) also spanking is mentioned!
> 
>   
> 

Lunch was going fine, until Ben Solo asked for the ketchup. He was interviewing for one of the newly created VP positions, Rey couldn't even bother to remember which one, but it was only tangentially related to Rey's mid-level position in the technical services department. She'd been surprised the day before when Mitaka had called to invite her to join the lunch, but a free lunch was a free lunch, and it meant attending the job talk in the morning instead of working. Rey liked two things, procrastinating and free food, and she couldn't say no to an opportunity to do both.

She was beginning to realize that in addition to these two things she also liked Ben Solo quite a bit. His job talk had been incomprehensible, managerial mumbo-jumbo, but she had enjoyed watching him present it. He was very tall, and he commanded the room in a way she found compelling. While he paced across the front of the room, the light of the projector flitting across his face, droning on about how important it was for the library to distill its identity through client-centric solutions and synergy, or something like that, she'd counted the number of times he'd run his hand through his hair.

Fourteen times. He had beautiful hair, thick and dark, that just touched the back of his collar. She liked his hands, too, they were beautiful and now gripped the ketchup bottle. His hands were so large that his fingers wrapped around the smooth glass and overlapped around the other side. He held the bottle over his truffle fries, turned it over, and nothing happened.

Finn, who was seated across from Rey and next to Ben, chuckled around his bite of fancy steak burger. He was the head of the digitization lab and, like Rey, had no direct connection with the position being filled, and thus had no real reason to be there except for free food, and to spend an hour in the middle of the day with his wife, Rose.

"Gotta whack it," he mumbled through his full mouth. Ben frowned, flicked his tie over his shoulder, and gave the bottom of the bottle a hearty smack.

Rey flinched and dropped the onion ring she'd been holding up to her lips. Something about his serious expression, combined with the sudden violence of his hand, sent a shock straight to her core.

If either Rose - Director of Facilities, who would report directly to whatever VP post Ben Solo was applying for, and the fourth person at their table - or Finn noticed, neither of them said anything. Ben himself spared her a glance, but he seemed to be more interested in getting the ketchup out of the bottle and onto his plate than he was in her.

He smacked it again, and his palm hit the concave curve of the glass in such a way that it made a clean _pop_. Rey sat up straighter and pressed her thighs together. She'd been very hungry after the job talk, and since Mitaka's email she’d been looking forward to free onion rings with whatever the fuck fancy aioli it was the overrated farm-to-table restaurant served them with, but she wasn't hungry now. At least her stomach wasn't hungry. Other parts of her, maybe. Like her ass. Hungry for Ben Solo's broad palm.

"Maybe if you pay it a compliment it'll behave for you," Rose said with a giggle, and Finn - his mouth full again - murmured his agreement. Rey squirmed and picked up the onion ring again, knowing that she couldn't eat it. Ben grinned, a sweet thing that displayed his canines, which she found to be adorably crooked.

He had dimples, too. Fuck.

"Come on, baby, be a good girl for me," Ben lowered his lips to the base of the bottle and crooned. "I promise I'll be good to you, just give me this one thing."

_**Smack** _

The ketchup remained stoic. Rey managed to hold back a gasp but couldn't control the wiggle of her hips. The fingers gripping her onion ring floated at the edge of her plate. She finally let her mind go where it wanted to, and imagined Ben taking her over his knee, pulling her jeans and panties down to her knees, and spanking her bare ass the way he was spanking that bottle. He'd angle his hand just right, so his fingers would catch her cheeks and the heel of his palm would land on her cunt, coming up wet. He'd scold her for making him dirty and then he'd make her lick...

"Woah," said Rose, eyes wide. "That's the first time I've heard somebody sweet talk a ketchup bottle, I like it. Don't you, Rey?"

Rey choked on the onion ring, which had somehow made it into her mouth while she was daydreaming. Rose patted her on the back and Finn thrust a glass of water in her hand. Ben held the ketchup bottle upside down, and watched her, a curious expression on his face.

"Sure," Rey replied, as soon as she could breathe again. "It's, uh, funny." Ben grinned right at her, and then he winked, the fucker. Before he made another attempt on the bottle Rey held up a hand. "Wait, Ben. There's a better way."

"Oh yeah?" He said, leaning towards her. "Better than smacks and sweet talk?"

Rey hoped she could blame her blush on the choking. "Can still involve those things. Try tipping the bottle at an angle, and tapping it on the side, right there," she reached across the table and pointed at the spot. "Sweet talk is optional."

Ben stared at her and did as she told. "Good girl," he murmured, his eyes locked on hers as he gently tapped the side of the bottle. “Give it up for me, that’s a good girl.” Ketchup flowed, thick and sticky, out of the mouth of the bottle and onto Ben's fries. Rey had never felt such sympathy with a condiment before in her life.

"Excuse me," she croaked, wrenching the napkin off her lap and throwing it on her plate before hopping up and rushing to the - thankfully single-stall - bathroom.

By the time she returned to the table, hands thoroughly washed, the others had finished eating and Rose had thoughtfully requested a doggy bag for Rey's untouched lunch.

"Are you feeling all right?" Rose asked her as they shrugged on their coats. "You should take the rest of the day off, if you need to."

"I'm fine," Rey insisted, trying desperately to avoid Ben's gaze as he held the door open for her and they stepped into the overcast chill. "Just not hungry. I'll eat it later."

Rose gave her a pat on the shoulder and hopped ahead to catch up with Finn, threading her arm in his.

"Are they, uh," Ben asked. Rey glanced up at him and immediately wished she hadn't. A brief memory floated to the top of her mind, of leaning over the sink in the restaurant bathroom, staring at her own face in the mirror while she came on her fingers, imagining Ben calling her a _good girl_ with his cock deep in her pussy while spanking her breathless, leaving handprints all over her while she begged him for more. “Are they a thing?”

“Yeah,” she answered, looking away quickly. She watched the other two skip along, heads together and arm in arm. “They’re married. Uh, to each other.”

Ben chuckled, deep in his chest, and Rey liked the sound. “I figured that’s what you meant.”

Rey, terrible at small talk, grasped for something to say that wouldn’t be too weird, or too suggestive, for the few minutes it would take to get them back to the library. “So how’s the interview going so far?”

“It’s good, I think.” They paused to watch for traffic, and Ben took her elbow gently as they crossed together, against the light. “I met the search committee this morning, and next I have a few meetings with staff from various departments, before I meet with the Library Director at the end of the day. I, uh, don’t suppose you’ll be in any of those meetings?”

Rey spared him another glance. He was staring straight ahead, not at her, and his jaw was set. “No,” she answered quickly. “I’m in a completely different division in the library, frankly I’m surprised they asked me to be involved in the interview process at all.”

“I’m glad they did,” Ben said, stopping in his tracks. Rey paused, looked back at him. “You didn’t eat your lunch. You’ll be hungry after work. Won’t you.”

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to answer with words.

“My flight home isn’t until late. Can I take you to dinner?” His expression was intense, and maybe a little desperate, and then he seized up as though realizing what he’s just done, and his intensity was replaced by deep embarrassment. Rey had never seen one person shift through so many emotions in such a short period of time, and she was a bit proud of herself for being responsible for it. Ben stammered on, “Oh shit, that’s inappropriate, isn’t it. Forget I said anything, I’ll…”

“Yes,” Rey said, taking a step closer, allowing herself to think freely about his hands, and the ketchup bottle, and making herself orgasm with her face pressed against the cold bathroom mirror while she imagined the sharp sting of his hands on her ass. “Take me to dinner tonight.” 

He grinned, that beautiful crooked thing, and Rey smiled too. Then she slipped her arm into his, and they followed Rose and Finn into the library.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Rey had never felt such sympathy with a condiment before in her life._  
>   
>  Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this!
> 
> I am @flowerofcarrot on Twitter, leofgyth in Tumblr and leoba on Pillowfort if you ever want to say hi!


End file.
